bell boy
by aswannigan
Summary: what happens when sasuke meets a bell boy?


**so yea this is just the begining. to see if ppl like it**

**enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i do not own the characters of naruto. but i do own the story**

"what the hell was I thinking

"what the hell was I thinking?" the 21 year old boy asked himself, as he put his head down letting his raven hair cascade over his face, like a midnight silhouette. He tried his best to keep his normal facade. No emotion. But he felt the anger build up in him like water when one steps on a hose. After five minutes of deep breathing. He finally got hold of his emotions. He had to figure out what to do. Where to go. He had, had another fight with his guardian, Kakashi again. It was about what university he would go to. He wanted something out of state. But Kakashi said he didn't trust sasuke. Though sasuke knew he had a problem. He would never admit.

On more then one occasion sasuke had tried to kill himself. He would cut his wrists. Let the ruby red blood ooze out of the wounds. Sometimes he thought it felt good. It was the only way he could keep his mind off his brother. It was the only way he could feel anything at all.

But all of that wasn't Important right now he was running away. But he had no idea where to go. After twenties minutes of wondering around aimlessly, he found a small bed and breakfast. He only had enough money for a one night stay. But he knew that Kakashi expected him home tomorrow anyway.

As the raven walked into the small room he winced on the inside. It was nothing but families smiling bright and happy. Mom's hugging they're little children. Fathers' reading stories around the small brick fireplace. But he didn't think about it for to long. He slowly walked around and found an older woman in a robins egg blue shawl. "How can I help you, sweetie?" the old lady said. "May I have a room...ma'am?" sasuke asked. He tried not to sound cold, but he knew it couldn't be helped. "Ohh… I'm sorry dear, but we are all booked up right now". Just at that moment it started raining furiously.  
_Damn just my luck._ Sasuke thought. The elderly woman looked to the side of the raven out the window. "Oh my" she said her eyes forming a bit of pity in them. "Hmm, well maybe I can give you a room, I have a grandson, and he looks about your age in fact." Sasuke didn't see what her grandson had anything to do with the situation. But out of courtesy let the older woman continue. "Well, anyway, he has a room for two…you could stay in it with him". Sasuke looked down at his feet. _I can't do anything else can I; all I wanted to do was stay out of the house for a while. Alone. But I can't go back. Not yet. _"Thank you ma'am for the kind offer. Where is the room?" "Oh hold up one moment while I get my grandson" she promptly turned away and rang a small bell furiously. "NARUTO!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER NOW" sasuke was a bit shocked by the old ladies booming voice. "COMING GRANNY" an equally loud, but much more annoying voice echoed down from a room unknown. The woman turned around slightly a small grin across her face. "He'll be down in a moment, just take a seat over there". She pointed to a dusty armchair; it looked almost as old as the woman. But out of politeness sasuke gracefully sat in it. The chair though old, was surprisingly comfortable. But before sasuke could even think about as if on que a tall, slender spiky haired blonde jumped a few steps off the stairs and onto a small rug. Sasuke took the person in. he had hair like golden shafts of straw, that looked amazingly soft. Sasuke had to stop himself from reaching up and grasping the hair. His eyes were the most amazing blue that sasuke had ever seen, he felt that if he stared so long that he would be completely consumed by the large orbs. And his skin, a tan color. So pure. Sasuke wanted to make it dirty. "What you looking at?" asked the blonde looking sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke was immediately broken from his trance and started to glare at the blonde. "Not you" sasuke said trying to make up for his bruised ego. _Who the hell does he think he is? Sauntering around like he owns the place. He may be a god, but I want to ram my fist down his throat._ The blonde stuck his tongue at sasuke then and approached the elderly woman. "Hey granny, what did you need?" _Oh great he does own the place._ Sasuke waited for the blonde to walk over and show him the room. Within a few more minutes. He walked over. "Sorry bout earlier" the blonde said rather insincerely. "hn" was sauske's reply. "Uhh let me show you to the room."

Naruto led sasuke up a few flights of stairs, then down a dimly lit corridor. "Here we are" naruto said scratching his head nervously. Sasuke said nothing, but silently walked into the pitch black room. Naruto stumbled around looking for the light switch, swearing when he stubbed his toe on a something unknown. Finally he found the switch and flipped it up. Sasuke was utterly disgusted. The room was terribly dirty. Sasuke saw a bunch of ramen cups out, pizza boxes. Dirty clothes. Wrappers. It was horrible. The only clean thing seemed to be a small room on the floor near a ps2 in front of the small TV. Naruto walked through the mess casually. He started pulling on one side of his bed and it seemed to be splitting in half. "This use to be a room, but granny gave it to me, so I have to beds. Can you give me a hand here." Sasuke was so disgusted he didn't hear the blonde. After five minutes the blonde became frustrated and through a filthy sock at sasuke. This got the raves attention. "What the fuck?" asked sasuke. "Help me you bastard" naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes _this is going to be a long night._ He sighed


End file.
